Heart of a Warrior
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: FINISHED BlackWarGreyMon is back and with or without help he will find the answers he seeks.
1. Rumors

Digimon Fan Fiction  
  
Heart of a Warrior  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
*OK, So I am a complete BlackWarGreyMon fan, so what! He is sooooo  
cool! He is, single handedly, the awsomest character in the whole  
series. He is so freaking awesome! And I actually was rooting for  
him over the digi-destined in every episode. And no one could have  
been madder than me when they killed him. So, with out any further  
fanatic ravings, here is what I think would happen if BlackWarGreyMon  
had been given a second chance.  
  
The digital world and the real world had been slowly merging. More  
and more people were finding their digimon partners. And the digi-  
destined had their hands full trying to keep the peace while  
aquainting any new digi-destined with the digital world. They were so  
busy that they didn't even know when he had returned.  
  
But then, no one noticed. Well, not at first anyways. He returned in  
obscurity, and remained there for some time. The first ones who  
noticed he returned never were able to tell the tale. But, somehow  
rumors spread.  
  
"There's a deadly shadow in that dark forest. Don't enter because  
those that do never come out again."  
  
"There is a demon who hunts in the night. I heard he is out for  
revenge."  
  
"There is a nasty digimon who kills without question. He hides in the  
shadows and waits for his next victims."  
  
"Don't misbehave or I'll send you to the shadow warrior. Then, I'll  
let him punish you."  
And so on and so on. Actually, these rumors, like most rumors, had  
little or no truth to them. Most started out by someone trying to  
scare their friend. Others were exaggerated tales of events. Half of  
what was said was never believed.  
  
To some extent the violent reports were true. And this was actually  
hoped for. Because, some of the smaller digimon by that dark forest  
had noticed the stronger, bullying digimon had disappeared. Even some  
of the Ultimate and a few Mega level tyrants had just vanished, their  
evil deeds harming no one.  
  
But then, more disturbing reports came in, which became raw material  
for the rumor mill. Soon, woven tales of trauma and terror were  
spreading around the digital world. But again, these were rumors with  
little fact and a lot of imagination. The incidents that had started  
this wildfire of gossip were hardly the horrible scenes that some many  
believed they were.  
  
Apparently several Champion level digimon had chased a handful of  
frightened In-Training level digimon into that dark forest. They were  
going to have some cruel 'fun'. Just when things had seemed hopeless  
for the smaller digimon a shadow with wicked claws had appeared and in  
a burst of energy the Champion levels were gone. When the In-  
Trainings returned, they were still to frightened to give an accurate  
story. Everything they had said was hopelessly jumbled. In an effort  
to find the truth a group of digimon and a few humans entered the  
forest. They found a smoldering clearing, but nothing else. From  
that incident the rumors grew, sending a few into panic and near  
hysterics. Although there were those who thought it was all nonsense.  
  
But, eventually the rumors became too much to ignore. And more  
incidents were being reported, the stories more twisted with each  
telling. That dark forest became a place of hauntings and demons of  
the imagination. It was the kind of place parents threatened bad  
children with, friends dared each other about, and people had  
nightmare's of. Eventually the cry became so great that the digi-  
destined decided to take action.  
  
They made it to that dark forest when they found a seriously injured  
digimon. He was mortally wounded and his face blank with fear. This  
particular digimon was a real trouble maker, and a hard core killer.  
He had been giving the digi-destined a hard time for two months now.  
But, seeing him dying gave them no pleasure.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" demanded T.K.  
  
"The....He," the injured digimon stammered.  
  
"Who?!" T.K. demanded again.  
  
"The....warrior......darkness....has returned," he tried to make his  
mouth work, "The dark warrior.... has.....  
returned.....Black.....War.......Grey.......Mon....." Then the  
digimon died and his body burst into the millions of bits of data from  
which he was composed.  
  
The digi-destined looked at each other. Some with fear, others with  
chagrin, determination, caution, or disbelief. But the rumors could  
be denied no longer. BlackWarGreyMon had returned. 


	2. Talk

The digi-destined looked at each other. Some with fear, others with chagrin, determination, caution, or disbelief. But the rumors could be denied no longer. BlackWarGreyMon had returned.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Do you think that they could be mistaken? I mean, BlackWarGreyMon can't be back, can he?" asked Cody.  
  
"But we need to be prepared for the worst," commented TK. "We have worked too hard to let him come back and destroy it all."  
  
"But we don't know if he is going do any damage," Kari pointed out.  
  
"We can't take the risk. Think of all of the new digi-destined. They aren't ready to face anything as powerful as him," retorted TK.  
  
"But I think Kari has a point," said Yolie, "Why provoke him if he isn't going to do any harm?"  
  
"Don't you see!? He is evil and evil cannot be allowed!" yelled TK.  
  
"Calm down DJ," snickered Davis.  
  
"Shut-up," shot TK.  
  
"I think he is right, though," said Patamon, "You need to calm down."  
  
"Our first priority should be to see if the rumors are true," suggested Cody.  
  
"Brilliant, Cody!" yelled Yolie.  
  
"Let's get the older digi-destined to help us," suggested Kari, "We should all work together at this."  
  
"OK! I'll get Mimi and Sora," said Yolie, eager to begin.  
  
"I guess we can track down our brothers," said Kari to TK.  
  
"I'll find Izzy and Joe," said Cody.  
  
"What about me?" asked Davis.  
  
"Find Willis and Ken at their brain school, we'll need them too," said Kari.  
  
"OK!" Davis quickly agreed, trying to impress Kari.  
  
"Come on Kari," coaxed TK, "Our brothers should be together." He led her away, back to the real world. Davis was livid, but somehow manage to control himself.  
  
"We'll meet back here in an hour," yelled Cody as the group split.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"This was not supposed to happen," the solitary creature thought, "This pain, these questions were supposed to be gone. I was dead. I was not meant to live again. Why? Yes, another question with no answer. Must I suffer another life as painful as the last? What is the point?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah, here comes Davis, Ken, and Willis," said Izzy, pointing out the last few arriving members.  
  
"Sorry we were late," apologized Ken with a bow, "There was a test....."  
  
"I can't believe you! You actually volunteered for the harder classes at the hardest school around!" yelled Davis, exasperated.  
  
"It isn't that hard," smirked Willis. Ken grinned too. Along with Izzy, they were the super-geniuses in the group.  
  
"So what is so urgent?" asked Sora.  
  
"We have reason to believe that BlackWarGreyMon has returned," said Cody after a moments hesitation.  
  
"What?" asked Joe, panicking.  
  
"It is mostly rumors," said Kari.  
  
"But we have seen the destruction! He is back and needs to be stopped!" argued TK.  
  
"How did he come back?" asked Mimi.  
  
"You know digimon can reconfigure," said Palmon.  
  
"But he isn't a digimon, is he? I mean, BlackWarGreyMon was made from control spires," asked Matt.  
  
"He must be a true digimon if he can reconfigure," Gabumon pointed out.  
  
"He is nothing but a monster," protested TK.  
  
"I guess the question isn't how he came back, but what are we going to do now," observed Willis. Lopmon and Terriormon nodded in agreement.  
  
"He hasn't proven to be dangerous yet," pointed out Matt.  
  
"Yet! He did enough damage before," countered TK.  
  
"But that was before, doesn't he deserve a second chance?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Nothing is going to change," said TK, bluntly.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Ken, "I got one, even though I didn't deserve it."  
  
"But this is a slightly different case," Tai pointed out.  
  
"Is it?" asked Joe, "I mean there is a lot of similarities."  
  
"How can you compare yourself to BlackWarGreyMon?" asked TK.  
  
"Why are you so mad?" asked Patamon to TK, but he was ignored.  
  
"As the Digimon Emperor I did some terrible things," said Ken, struggling with his emotions.  
  
"Ken......" muttered Wormmon.  
  
"But all of you gave me a second chance and have never regretted it," continued Ken, "Why can't BlackWarGreyMon have a second chance?"  
  
"He...." started TK.  
  
"I also got a second chance," interrupted Gatomon. "I was working for Myotismon, remember? But things worked out."  
  
"This is not the same thing!" grumbled TK.  
  
"Well, we can't spend all day talking about it," commented Hawkmon.  
  
"I agree," said Biyomon.  
  
"Yes! We need to take action before someone gets hurt!" urged TK.  
  
"But how do we know if someone will get hurt?" asked Kari.  
  
"Here we go again," muttered Armadillomon.  
  
"Why don't we just ask?" suggested Gomamon.  
  
"Are you crazy? Just walk up and talk to him?" exclaimed Veemon.  
  
"Well, if he isn't going to hurt us......" muttered Tentomon, "It might be a good idea to try to be peaceful."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Tai, looking around, "Where is Agumon?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"He should be around here, somewhere," thought Agumon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a deep voice bellowed through the dark trees.  
  
"Looking for you," replied Agumon as he spotted BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"What do you want?" the mega snapped.  
  
"I don't really want anything," the rookie answered.  
  
"Then go away and leave me in peace," replied the dark digimon as it tried to leave.  
  
"Don't you want to talk?" asked Agumon.  
  
"No," replied BlackWarGreyMon, bluntly.  
  
"You can't have nothing to say," said Agumon.  
  
"I was supposed to be out of this misery," the dark warrior muttered, "And yet, here I am."  
  
"Misery? What do you mean?" asked Agumon.  
  
"The pain, the questions, which have multiplied since I gave up my life," answered BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"It can't be that bad," coaxed Agumon, "Life is wonderful."  
  
"Life is pointless. It is filled with nothing but pain, agony, and misery. I am sick of it," was the answer.  
  
"You can't be serious! You've only been alive for a couple of weeks!" protested Agumon.  
  
"What difference does it make?" asked BlackWarGreyMon, "There is no point, no purpose to my existence."  
  
"But I don't think anyone knows those answers," said Agumon.  
  
"There is no meaning to this wretched existence," BlackWarGreyMon continued to lament.  
  
"Well...... You are a good fighter," Agumon pointed out.  
  
"Fighting? How pointless...." the dark digimon muttered, "That was all I did before and it got me no where. There is not meaning to anything I do. There is no point to life. Everything is futile."  
  
"But you..... Hey! Where are you going?" asked Agumon as the shadow figure began to move through the trees.  
  
"No where," he answered.  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Tell no one where I am, or that you have seen me," ordered the dark warrior as he vanished.  
  
"Mon! Just being with him is depressing," muttered Agumon, "He needs help, or a friend."  
  
************************************************************************** 


	3. Fight

"So, it is agreed?" asked Cody.  
  
"Yes," said TK, "We will split into groups and try to find BlackWarGreyMon, before he does any damage."  
  
"But don't provoke him," added Yolie.  
  
"So, who are the groups going to be?" asked Willis.  
  
"I'm going with Kari!" Davis yelled. Everyone's eye turned to him because of his outburst.  
  
"We should be in four groups of three," commented Ken as he counted the number of people.  
  
"I hope three people is enough," muttered Joe.  
  
"You worry too much," said Gomamon.  
  
"You say that every day," protested Joe.  
  
"And it is true every day," joked Gomamon.  
  
"I can take Sora and Matt," said Tai as he moved closer to his two best friends.  
  
"We want to keep as many DNA-digivolving partners together as possible," added Izzy.  
  
"So, Ken, would you want to go with us?" asked Kari, as she motioned to herself and Davis.  
  
"Huff!" protested TK.  
  
"OK," agreed Ken.  
  
"Willis, TK, and I can be a group," suggested Cody.  
  
"That leaves Izzy, Joe, Yolie, and I," said Mimi.  
  
"Ummmm," blushed Joe.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Gomamon, "You are turning all red Joe."  
  
"So, what are we going to do if we find him?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"We try to reason with him," said Kari.  
  
"With only three or four of us, we don't exactly want to get into a fight," added Gatomon.  
  
"We could just all stick together," stammered Joe.  
  
"I think BlackWarGreyMon would feel like we were coming after him if we did that," pointed-out Hawkmon.  
  
"Monsters can't feel anything," muttered TK.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"I'd like to know where Agumon is," muttered Tai, still looking around.  
  
"Here I am!" exclaimed Agumon, from the back of the group.  
  
"Agumon! Where did you disappear to?" asked Tai.  
  
"Um," he stammered, "I went for a walk."  
  
"Now?" asked Palmon.  
  
"Well, yes," said Agumon, still looking for a plausible excuse.  
  
"You have been with Tai too long. You are starting to talk like him," teased Gabumon.  
  
"I'm hungry," Veemon said, out of nowhere.  
  
"How can you be hungry!? You just ate half an hour ago," protested Davis.  
  
"Another perfect pair," snickered Terriermon.  
  
"I agree, brother," added Lopmon.  
  
"What was that?!" demanded Davis, spinning around.  
  
"Nothing," the twin digimon answered together.  
  
"Can we get back on track?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I think two groups should go into the forest," said Tentomon, formulating plans. "One group can go around, in case he left. The last group can stay in this area."  
  
"Sound good to me," agreed Tai.  
  
"So, which group should go where?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"My group can head in," volunteered Tai.  
  
"So will mine," said TK.  
  
"I think Davis' group would be a better choice," said Willis.  
  
"We'd be willing to go," agreed Veemon. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll go the long way," said Izzy, "That is the longest area to cover, and there is more of us."  
  
"Fine," said Tai.  
  
"Cody, Willis, TK, you guys are staying in this general area, got it?" asked Matt.  
  
"But," protested TK.  
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"Let's go!" cheered Biyomon. The groups began to split up.  
  
"Veemon, I'll race you!" exclaimed Davis as he took off.  
  
"No fair! You had a head start!" protested Veemon as he pursued his best friend.  
  
"Boys," muttered Kari as her and Gatomon raced to keep up. Ken and Wormmon had to do the same.  
  
"Biyomon digivovled to ...... Birdramon!" Biymon declared as she digivolved.  
  
"Let's go!" said Sora as she climbed on Birdramon's back.  
  
"Girls," muttered Tai, "Come on Agumon." The two off them, with Matt and Gabumon followed the flyers.  
  
"We'd better get started," said Izzy.  
  
"We have a long way to go," added Tentomon.  
  
"I really hope nothing thinks that we would make a nice snack," gulped Joe.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" teased Gomamon.  
  
"I'll show you a sense of adventure!" yelled Joe as he dived after the seal- like digimon. Gomamon easily evaded him, though.  
  
"Come on Joe," said Mimi, impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yes," stammered Joe, turning red again.  
  
"You're right," said Palmon to Gomamon, "Is he sick or something?"  
  
"Don't know, he's just being Joe," answered Gomamon.  
  
"Are we going to leave or spend all day talking" asked Yolie. She was already several yards ahead, with Hawkmon hovering over her shoulder.  
  
The remaining three watched as they left.  
  
"Now what?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"We wait," replied Cody.  
  
"Why did they make us stay here?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Because TK is getting too emotional," answered Terriermon.  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Actually, yes you are," said Lopmon, coming to his brother's defense.  
  
"Don't fight," said Cody, trying to maintain the peace.  
  
"None of you seem to realize the threat," argued TK, "Evil will destroy everything we have worked for. It will destroy everything we care for."  
  
"In all honesty, BlackWarGreyMon never destroyed anything like that," pointed out Willis, "Mostly he destroyed really mean digimon, and buildings and such."  
  
"Well, excluding the Destiny Stones," reminded Cody.  
  
"Say that when everyone you care for is gone," snapped TK.  
  
"Is this still about the time Devimon and I fought?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I almost lost you then," said TK, calming down. "I won't let it happen again. And I won't let anyone else go through that."  
  
"Well," said Lopmon to Terriermon, "At least he has good motives."  
  
"I remember when I thought that I had lost both of my digimon," said Willis, "It was probably the worst feeling in the world."  
  
"We've had some close calls to, right Armadillomon?" said Cody.  
  
"Right," agreed the yellow digimon.  
  
"Then why should we not do whatever is in our power to stop that from happening ever again?" asked TK.  
  
"You can't right every wrong in the world," Willis pointed-out.  
  
"I need to take a walk to clear my head," said TK, wandering off. Patamon flapped his ears and followed him.  
  
"Is it smart to let him go alone?" asked Cody.  
  
"He does need to clear his head," said Armadillomon.  
  
"He'll be able to take care of himself," said Willis.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Why can't they see it?" TK asked himself, "I will not risk the lives of my friends. I will not let that happen again."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A younger version of TK, wearing green everything, was looking up at his digimon. Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he watch his digimon slowly break into data.  
  
"Be brave, TK," said the slowly dying digimon.  
  
"No, Angemon! Don't leave me!" exclaimed TK through sobs.  
  
"Be brave," said Angemon, and then he was gone.  
  
"NO! ANGEMON!" cried TK.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I cannot let that happen again," thought TK, "I will not let my friends die because one psychopath is determined to destroy everything in sight. I will not let the Digital World suffer. Why can't anyone see that BlackWarGreyMon almost destroyed both worlds? They tried to talk things out before with no result. Why do they think that it is going to be any different this time? There is a time for action, and we can't wait until it is too late."  
  
"TK, you are being awfully quiet," said Patamon, "Are you OK?"  
  
"I don't want to see anyone get hurt because we were too afraid to do anything," the blond haired boy muttered.  
  
"I can see your point," said Patamon, "But try to see theirs. They don't want anyone to get hurt, even BlackWarGreyMon."  
  
"I hope we are not making any mistakes that we will have to pay for later," said TK.  
  
They stopped walking and looked around. The forest was a considerable way back. Nearby was a sheer drop-off, with a narrow goats' trail leading to the bottom, where there was a narrow creek. (AN/ I know there are probably no goats in the Digital World, work with me. It is a narrow trail.)  
  
"We should head back," said Patamon.  
  
"Huh? Sure," said TK. At that moment his digivice began to beep like craze.  
  
"What is it?" asked Patamon.  
  
"There is some unusual reading coming from nearby," said TK as he examined the image on his digivice. "Let's check it out."  
  
"Shouldn't you tell the others?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I'll send a message over the D-terminal," said TK. He quickly typed his message, then took the small trail to the bottom.  
  
They looked around for anything unusual. This was a little pointless, because everything is unusual in the Digital World.  
  
"False alarm?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I don't think so," muttered TK, cautiously.  
  
Just then a horned shadow fell across them. TK and Patamon slowly turned around.  
  
Directly behind them was the being they had been looking for. BlackWarGreyMon stood behind them. TK jumped in surprise, but stood his ground. Patamon landed on his hat. BlackWarGreyMon stood there a minute. The he moved on, completely ignoring the digi-destined and his digimon.  
  
"I can't let you pass," declared TK, bravely. There was no time for him to send an e-mail to his friends. He was alone.  
  
"Go away and leave me in peace," BlackWarGreyMon said gruffly while he continued to walk.  
  
"I can't, not if you are going to hurt others," said TK. "Get ready Patamon."  
  
"Are you sure about this TK?" asked Patamon. BlackWarGreyMon glared briefly at TK before moving on.  
  
"I will not let the innocent suffer because of you," declared TK.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you. Leave me alone," said BlackWarGreyMon. He was thinking, "That is the only answer I do have. I am destined to be alone."  
  
"Patamon let's go!" ordered TK.  
  
"Patamon digivolved to...... Angemon," said Patamon as he digivolved. Angemon flew down and met BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"If fighting is what you want, so be it," growled the control spire digimon. "Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreyMon made the first move, transforming his entire body into a vortex of death.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" countered Angemon. His attack ricocheted harmlessly off of the dark digimon. BlackWarGreyMon struck, sending Angemon into the dirt.  
  
"Angemon!" cried TK as he saw his digimon take damage.  
  
"I am fine," said Angemon as he struggled up.  
  
"So you haven't had enough? Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he created a giant orb of dark energy and threw it at Angemon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" countered Angemon. The two attacks collided in mid-air and exploded! Out-of-control energies flooded the canyon. BlackWarGreyMon and Angemon both were hurt by this.  
  
"Angemon!" coughed TK through the dust. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" yelled Angemon again, attacking BlackWarGreyMon before the dust had cleared. The attack was direct. BlackWarGreyMon grunted in pain as his chest felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon, enraged. He blew through Angemon. Angemon hit the ground and didn't move.  
  
"No! Angemon!" cried TK. His digivice began to glow. Angemon began to glow with a strange light.  
  
"Angemon digivolved to....... MagnaAngemon!" declared Angemon as he digivolved to his ultimate level.  
  
"The Gate of Destiny!" yelled MagnaAngemon as he attacked immediately. A large portal opened behind BlackWarGreyMon, ready to seal him away, forever.  
  
"Never!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon. "Even though I am not allowed to find my answers and my purpose I will not be defeated by you. Black Tornado!" He once again began to tear up the landscape with his deadly assault.  
  
MagnaAngemon stood in his path and grabbed his claws as he spun around. MagnaAngemon then threw BlackWarGreyMon down, close the glowing gate. BlackWarGreyMon shoved back and suddenly the two digimon were in a struggle, each trying to over power the other.  
  
"You can do it, MagnaAngemon!" encourage TK. But with surprising cunning, BlackWarGreyMon lashed out with his clawed feet. MagnaAngemon pulled back, gasping for air.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he attacked again. MagnaAngemon was caught in the blast.  
  
"AAGGHHHH!" he cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground. He glowed for a second, then de-digivolved to Patamon. BlackWarGreyMon looked down at his helpless foe. In the past he wouldn't have hesitated to wipe him out. But instead BlackWarGreyMon walked off.  
  
"Patamon! Patamon, speak to me!" cried TK as he raced down the slope. He cradled his injured digimon in his arms. Luckily, all of Patamon's injuries were minor. He'd recover shortly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Some things never change," thought BlackWarGreyMon as he left. "They will always see me as a creature of destruction. Maybe they are right. Maybe I am fooling myself by thinking I had a second chance. Maybe I am fooling myself by thinking I had a chance at all."  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	4. Azulongmon

"Where is TK?" wondered Cody. "He has been gone a long time."  
  
"How much trouble do you think he could have gotten into around here?" asked Willis.  
  
"Trouble? In the Digital World? A lot," answered Cody.  
  
"I guess you have a point," agreed Willis.  
  
"A point. He is right," said Terriermon.  
  
"You just can't admit it," added Lopmon.  
  
"I think we should go looking for him," said Cody.  
  
"I agree," said Willis, "I hope that he isn't in too much trouble."  
  
"TK can handle it. He has Patamon with him," Armadillomon pointed-out.  
  
"I think he went that way," said Willis as he began to head in the general direction TK had wandered off.  
  
"Wait until I tell the others!" yelled Cody. He sent a quick e-mail and raced after Willis and his twin digimon. Armadillomon was right on his heels.  
  
Willis, Cody, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Armadillomon made it to the narrow trail and were just about to go down when TK came up it. Patamon was still cradled in his arms.  
  
"What happened, TK?" asked Cody when he saw how beat-up Patamon was.  
  
"We found him," answered TK.  
  
"What? Who?" asked Willis.  
  
"BlackWarGreyMon," replied TK.  
  
"He left the forest?!" exclaimed Terriermon.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"What happened after that?" asked Willis.  
  
"MangaAngemon fought him and lost," TK snapped. "Now who knows where he is at?"  
  
"I'd better send an e-mail to the other search parties. They aren't going to find anything now," said Cody as he began to type on his D-Terminal.  
  
"I have and e-mail from TK," said Cody. "Found a disturbance in a canyon, going to check it out."  
  
"I guess we are a little late for that," snickered Willis.  
  
"I hope everyone is safe," muttered Armadillomon.  
  
"I am sure they are," answered Terriermon. Lopmon shook his head in agreement.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The group had gotten back together and were discussing what to do next. It was getting late in the day, the sun was setting. Many of the digi- destined were worried about what their parents would say when they got back after being gone so long.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Matt.  
  
"We can't do any more tonight. My parents are going to kill me as is," said Yolie.  
  
"I don't think they are literally going to kill you," said Hawkmon.  
  
"We also just can't do nothing," Cody pointed out.  
  
"We have to find him," said Ken.  
  
"And do what?" asked Sora.  
  
"I am against fighting him," said Kari, "Fighting is going to get us no where in this situation,"  
  
"But we can't let him destroy everything," argued TK.  
  
"There is a difference between fighting and defending," said Joe. "We won't fight him, but if it comes down to it, we will defend."  
  
"That is a good idea, Joe," said Mimi. Joe smiled and looked away. "I can get Michael. We can use all the help we can get,"  
  
"Good idea," complimented Gomamon. Joe looked sad.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari," said Davis. "If anything goes wrong I will protect you." TK snorted.  
  
"Why would I need you when I have Gatomon?" asked Kari, innocently.  
  
"She has you there," snickered Veemon.  
  
"Hey," protested TK.  
  
"So, we have a plan, well, sort of," said Tai. "Now what?"  
  
"Someone should keep an eye on the situation," suggested Izzy.  
  
"But how when everyone had dinner and homework?" asked Sora.  
  
"Not to mention keeping an eye on the new digi-destined," added Biyomon.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to leave them unaided," agreed Tentomon.  
  
"Maybe we could split into groups again," suggested Armadillomon.  
  
"Yeah! Some could work with the new digi-destined and others could find BlackWarGreyMon," agreed Gabumon.  
  
"And we could switch back and forth," suggested Palmon.  
  
"It might just work," said Cody.  
  
"But what if he attacks?" asked TK.  
  
"You are being too negative," scolded Patamon.  
  
"Then we e-mail for back up, PB," said Davis. TK rolled his eyes. The sky opened up. It was filled with a glowing light. A long, blue sinusoidal digimon appeared. He was Azulongmon, one of the digital guardians.  
  
"AGH!" screamed Joe as he ducked.  
  
"Don't worry," said Terriermon.  
  
"It is only Azulongmon," added Lopmon.  
  
"Something must be wrong for him to show up," said Wormmon.  
  
"Greetings, digi-destined," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Hi, what is wrong?" asked Cody.  
  
"Why do you instantly assume that something is wrong?" asked Azulongmon.  
  
"Because there normally is," answered Tai.  
  
"And it is true this time," said Azulongmon. "The digital world is going to be in danger."  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to let BlackWarGreyMon go free," muttered TK.  
  
"BlackWarGreyMon? He is back?" asked Azulongmon.  
  
"Yes," the group chorused.  
  
"I did not know that," muttered the holy beast.  
  
"How is it possible for him even to come back?" asked Ken, "I mean, he isn't a true digimon, is he?"  
  
"Always thinking," compliment Azulongmon. "Apparently, he must be a real digimon, in order to reconfigure."  
  
"But how is that possible?" asked TK.  
  
"Probably the same way every digimon does," said Patamon.  
  
"Yes," agreed Azulongmon. "It takes a fluctuation of data in the digital world, and the wish for that digimon to come back."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Do you mean someone wants BlackWarGreyMon back?" asked Joe.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," said Veemon.  
  
"That is what happened, it doesn't matter if you believe or not," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Who wanted him back?" asked Matt.  
  
"Even I do not know that," replied the holy beast.  
  
"Didn't you say something about the digital world being in danger?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yes, all of the guardians can feel it. Something is going to happen and all of you need to be prepared," answered Azulongmon.  
  
"What is going to happen?" asked Izzy.  
  
"The future is an unknown," replied Azulongmon. "But I will help you prepare. I will give you some of my strength so your digimon can reach their mega forms." Much cheering from the digimon at this point.  
  
"I most leave you now. My post demands my attention," said Azulongmon as he flew away.  
  
"Great, one more thing to worry about," said Willis, getting concerned.  
  
"Don't worry," said Terriermon.  
  
"We can handle it," added Lopmon.  
  
"We'd better get this situation worked out with BlackWarGreyMon before another enemy appears," said Mimi.  
  
"What if BlackWarGreyMon is the enemy?" asked TK.  
  
"I don't think so," said Joe, "Azulongmon would have known if it was him."  
  
"We need to get home before we all end up grounded and can't do anything," said Yolie.  
  
"I agree to that," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, let's call it a night," said Davis, instantly agreeing with whatever Kari said. The digi-destined began to split up to head back to their various homes. Tai and Agumon were the last to leave.  
  
"Are you OK?" Tai asked, "You are being awfully quiet."  
  
"Oh, just thinking," answered Agumon.  
  
The next day.....  
  
"How hard can it be to teach people about digimon?" moaned Davis in exasperation. He and Ken had spent their Saturday morning teaching the new digi-destined about the digital world. "We had no instructions and got along fine!"  
  
"Speak for yourself," muttered Veemon.  
  
"I have to agree with Veemon on this," agreed Ken.  
  
"Who's side are you on!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"We'd better meet up with the others," urged Wormmon.  
  
"Yes, come on! I can't wait to see Kari!" exclaimed Davis as he raced off. Ken just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Anything new happen?" asked Joe as the group assembled.  
  
"Not that I know of," replied Tai.  
  
"No news in the underground," stated Armadillomon.  
  
"Any sign of BlackWarGreyMon?" asked TK.  
  
"Nope," replied Patamon.  
  
"How about the new threat that Azulongmon warned us about?" asked Matt. "Does anyone know anything about it?"  
  
"Sorry, Matt no," said Izzy. "I looked all night. I couldn't find anything."  
  
"Do we even know if it is an enemy?" asked Cody. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"How can it not be an enemy?" asked Willis.  
  
"All Azulongmon said was that something is going to happen, probably for the worst. He never said what that was," Cody pointed out.  
  
"That is a good observation Cody," complimented Izzy.  
  
"But we should be prepared for the worst," added Davis.  
  
"Why does the worst always involve a huge fight?" moaned Tentomon.  
  
"I hope that we don't have to fight," muttered Kari.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Davis.  
  
"Now I know we are in trouble," commented Yolie.  
  
"Very funny," retorted Davis. Veemon nodded in agreement.  
  
"We are done with the new digi-destined for the day," said Willis, "And we don't know enough about this 'threat' to do anything."  
  
"So, what should we do?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"We need to get information," said Ken.  
  
"And we need to find BlackWarGreyMon," added TK.  
  
"We can split up again," said Mimi. "That worked before."  
  
"Not really," countered Palmon.  
  
"I can work with Ken and Izzy as well as Wormmon and Tentomon to find out about this threat that Azulongmon was talking about," volunteered Willis.  
  
"The rest of us can scout around for any dangers," added Tai.  
  
"What do we do if we find BlackWarGreyMon?" asked Sora.  
  
"We make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," said TK.  
  
"But we don't want to provoke him into attacking," added Kari.  
  
"Kari is right," said Davis as he scooted closer to her.  
  
"What are the groups going to be?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"Davis, why don't you come with us?" asked Izzy. "We may need Imperialdramon before this is all over."  
  
"I was hoping I could be with Kari," he muttered as he walked over to Ken, Willis, and Izzy.  
  
"Tai, you wouldn't mind going with Gabumon and me, would you?" asked Matt.  
  
"Of course not! Right, Agumon?" asked Tai.  
  
"Right!" agreed Agumon.  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Sora.  
  
"Sure," agreed Matt and Tai together.  
  
"Kari and I are together!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"Fine by me," agreed Hawkmon and Gatomon.  
  
"OK," agreed Kari.  
  
"I'll go with you girls," said Mimi.  
  
"Awesome!" smiled Yolie.  
  
"Joe, why don't we go with them?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"Um...." stammered Joe.  
  
"We'd love to have you," smiled Mimi. Joe started to blush.  
  
"Why does Joe get all the girls?" protested Willis. Terriermon and Lopmon snickered.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" asked Palmon. Gomamon just shrugged.  
  
"That leaves TK and Cody, right?" asked Davis.  
  
"They can come with us," volunteered Tai. With the groups established they split to do their individual tasks. Willis, Davis, Ken, and Izzy returned to the real world to surf the net for any disturbances. Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, and Cody went east. The last group; Joe, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari went west.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	5. Fighting the Enemy

"Fours hours of walking and we find nothing!" complained Matt.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"We haven't been blasted yet," agreed Cody.  
  
"I won't complain about that," said Armadillomon.  
  
"If the trouble isn't here, then where is it?" asked Tai.  
  
"Do you mean that Kari is in danger?!" gasped TK.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Tai, not thinking of it that way.  
  
"Don't worry," said Sora. "She can take care of herself. Plus she has Mimi, Joe, Yolie, and the digimon to help."  
  
"Good point," agreed Gabumon.  
  
"Maybe we should meet up with them, just in case," said TK.  
  
"It wouldn't be a bad idea," agreed Tai.  
  
"But first we'd have to find them," Matt pointed out.  
  
"They covered a big area, where do we begin?" asked Sora.  
  
"We can always zero in on their digivices," suggested Cody.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed TK as he read his digivice.  
  
"What?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Who knew they would have made it so far?" wondered TK. He showed his digivice to the others.  
  
"Wow! That is far away," agreed Tai.  
  
"I don't want to walk that far," complained Armadillomon.  
  
"And my wings hurt," agreed Biyomon.  
  
"We can travel faster if you digivolve," said Sora.  
  
"OK! We're ready!" agreed the digimon. The digi-destined prepared for their various digivolves.  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to...... Birdramon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolved to...... Garurumon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolved to...... Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Sora. She climbed onto Birdramon's back.  
  
"I'm ready," agreed Matt. "The two of you can come with Garurumon and me." He gestured to Cody and Armadillomon, who climbed onto Garurumon with him. TK was already on Pegasusmon.  
  
"Coming Tai?" Sora asked. Tai approached Birdramon's talons.  
  
"You are being awfully quiet," he said to Agumon.  
  
"Oh, just thinking," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I am just worried....." Agumon trailed off. They allowed themselves to be picked up by Birdramon, who flew off.  
  
Garurumon raced after Sora, Tai, Agumon, and Birdramon. Pegasus was the last one to take flight. As they lifted off, TK turned his head because something had caught his eye. It was a dark shimmer somewhere behind him, but it vanished as he focused on it. TK shrugged and urged Pegasusmon to go faster.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Azulongmon warned us that there was danger, so why can't we find it?" wondered Yolie.  
  
"We never had trouble finding trouble before," said Kari.  
  
"No, it always found us," agreed Gatomon.  
  
"I can't believe you want to find trouble!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Better to deal with it now than later," said Mimi.  
  
"Better to find it when we are all together," countered Hawkmon.  
  
"Good point," agreed Gomamon.  
  
"Speaking of getting together," said Kari. "Did you say you would try to get Michael here, Mimi?" Joe looked sad.  
  
"I tried, but his dad is filming in Arizona, and he is unreachable," explained Mimi. Joe perked up.  
  
"We'll have to do our best without him," said Joe.  
  
"Joe, you are acting weird again," said Gomamon. Everyone snickered.  
  
Kari got a chill down her back. The air to her left began to shimmer. It was dark and cold and ..... familiar. Kari shuddered and the feeling stopped.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I am fine, it was just breeze," she replied. The others exchanged glances. There was no wind.  
  
"I wonder if the other groups found anything," said Mimi.  
  
"Ken's group is probably our best bet," said Yolie.  
  
A shudder ran down Kari's spine again. A brief shimmer caught her eye. The a shadow fell over the group.  
  
"Spiral Flower!"  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Frost Claw!" Three attacks were launched at the group before they could react. Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolie, and Hawkmon were knocked back.  
  
"What the!?" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"It was too good to be true!" moaned Joe.  
  
"Blossomon, Ultimate level," said Kari as she recognized the first attacker.  
  
"LadyDevimon, another ultimate!" exclaimed Yolie as she identified the second attacker.  
  
"And IceDevimon, a champion," added Joe.  
  
"Didn't we beat all of them before?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Who cares!?" yelled Yolie. "We have to fight!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to...... Halsemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolved to...... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolved to...... Togemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to....... Angewomon!"  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Mimi as Togemon attacked Blossomon.  
  
"Needle Spray!" attacked Togemon.  
  
"Spiral Flower!" countered Blossomon.  
  
Angewomon and Halsemon were busy with LadyDevimon.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" attacked Halsemon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" added Angewomon.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" countered LadyDevimon.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon attacked IceDevimon.  
  
"Frost Claw!" attacks filled the air, making it impossible for anyone to see who had been hurt.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon took this time to slam Angewomon and Halsemon into the ground. Angewomon got up first, followed by Halsemon, with a bit more trouble.  
  
"Take that!" screamed IceDevimon as he grabbed Ikkakumon's horn, right before Ikkakumon could attack with another Harpoon Torpedo.  
  
Blossomon and Togemon were struggling physically against each other.  
  
"Needle Spray!" yelled Togemon as she threw off her attacker.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon hit Halsemon directly. Halsemon glowed for a second, then reverted to Hawkmon.  
  
"No! Hawkmon!:" cried Yolie as she raced to her digimon. LadyDevimon had turned her attention on Angewomon. The two were fighting fist and claw. It looked like a yin-yang battle, good versus evil. LadyDevimon circled behind Angewomon and struck her in the back.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon attacked IceDevimon again. The evil digimon was struggling.  
  
"Frost Claw!" attacked IceDevimon, but his attack was off.  
  
"Finish it!" ordered Joe. "Mimi needs help." This was true. Blossomon had Togemon on the ropes.  
  
"You haven't won yet!" yelled Togemon. "Needle Spray!"  
  
"Spiral Flower!" countered Blossomon, sending Togemon to the dirt. Togemon flashed, then de-digivolved to Palmon.  
  
"No!" cried Mimi as she rushed to her digimon.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" attacked Ikkakumon. IceDevimon gasped in pain, then broke into data.  
  
"Hurry!" yelled Joe as Blossomon was about to attack Mimi and Palmon.  
  
"AGH!" cried Angewomon in pain as she became Gatomon again.  
  
"No!" cried Kari. "Yolie, this isn't working! We need Sylphymon!"  
  
"Ready!" agreed Yolie.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to..... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon......Aquilamon...... DNA digivolved to Sylphymon!"  
  
"Top Gun!" Sylphymon attacked LadyDevimon.  
  
"So there is some fight in you! Darkness Wave!" she countered.  
  
"Spiral Petal!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" the two attacks collided in mid-air, covering the area in smoke. In the confusion Joe rushed to Palmon and Mimi.  
  
"Where did they come from?" asked Mimi, while coughing.  
  
"I don't know," answered Joe. "Don't worry, Ikkakumon has that over grown weed."  
  
"Top Gun!" Sylphymon attacked again. LadyDevimon was tiring.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" she attacked again. Sylphymon was sent into the ground. But she promptly jumped up, so she was over LadyDevimon.  
  
"Top Gun!" yelled Sylphymon. LadyDevimon cried out, then vanished.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkakumon.  
  
"Spiral Flower!" countered Blossomon. Ikkakumon was over power and nearly collapsed.  
  
"No, Ikkakumon!" cried Joe. "You have to win!" His digivice began to glow.  
  
"I feel strange," muttered Ikkakumon.  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to...... Zudomon!"  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Azulongmon said we'd be able to," muttered Palmon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon attack. Blossomon cried out.  
  
"I won't be beaten so easily! Spiral Flower!" countered the evil flower. Zudomon held up his hammer and the attack ricocheted harmlessly off of it.  
  
"Ha! Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon brought his hammer right down on Blossomon's head. The digimon began to disintegrate into data.  
  
"We did it," said Yolie, somewhat shocked as their digimon reverted to their rookie forms.  
  
"Yes, but can you handle me?" taunted another voice.  
  
"What?" asked Mimi. A new digimon stood behind them.  
  
"That is Master Tyrannomon!" exclaimed Joe. "You thought DarkTyrannomon were bad, this guy is worse. He is over all Tyrannomon!"  
  
"He is an ultimate!" added Yolie.  
  
"But, wasn't he good?" wondered Kari.  
  
"Master Fire!" Master Tyrannomon attacked.  
  
"I don't think so, Kari!" cried Gatomon.  
  
"Our digimon are too tired to fight!" cried Yolie.  
  
"We have to!" exclaimed Hawkmon.  
  
"We don't want you to get hurt," moaned Mimi.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to..... Shurimon!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolved to..... Nefertimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolved to.....ugh," she groaned. "Can't...."  
  
"Then rest," said Mimi.  
  
"But the fight!" protested Palmon.  
  
"Double Stars!" attacked Shurimon  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon attacked as well.  
  
"That didn't hurt at all!" taunted Master Tyrannomon. "Master Fire!"  
  
"No!" cried the two girls as they watched their digimon take the damage. Normally Shurimon and Nefertimon could take it, but they were both weak from their battle with LadyDevimon. The both de-digivolved.  
  
"We are in trouble," moaned Kari as she clutched Gatomon.  
  
"He's coming!" warned Yolie as the dinosaur like digimon approached. Hawkmon hung limply from her arms.  
  
"We're going to die," moaned Joe.  
  
"Master Fire!" Master Tyrannomon attacked the huddle digi-destined. They all cringed, expecting the worst.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" a new attack collided with the flames, filling the area with unnatural light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Did you see that?" Tai asked the others. They saw what looked like a bomb going off in the distance.  
  
"That is where the others are!" cried Matt.  
  
"We have to hurry!" yelled TK.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The digi-destined had barely missed being obliterated by the attack.  
  
"What?!" they cried. A shadow figure stood behind them, but there was no mistaking the silhouette. It was BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"Oh, no," whimpered Joe.  
  
"Master Fire!" Master Tyrannomon attacked the new threat. BlackWarGreyMon brushed it off with his dark gauntlets.  
  
"Black Tornado!" he attacked. His second attack tore through Master Tyrannomon. The digimon didn't even last long enough to break into data.  
  
That was when TK, Sora, Matt, and Tai arrived. They saw the destruction and their hurting friends. They never saw Master Tyrannomon. Based on what they saw, they could only draw one conclusion.  
  
"It is BlackWarGreyMon!" cried TK.  
  
"We have to help the others!" agreed Tai.  
  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon attacked first while the others prepared.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" added Garurumon, who had just arrived with Matt.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon joined the fight.  
  
"Grrr," growled BlackWarGreyMon. "Terra Destroyer!" His attack knocked Pegasusmon out of the air.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" countered Garurumon, coming to his friends' aid.  
  
"Black Tornado!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon as he assaulted Matt's digimon. Garurumon instantly reverted to Gabumon.  
  
"No!" cried Matt and Sora together. Birdramon swooped low and Sora jumped off to help Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Enough!" cried TK.  
  
"Star Shower!" cried Pegasusmon again.  
  
"You can't beat me!" snarled BlackWarGreyMon. "Terra Destroyer!" Pegasusmon cried out in pain, then collapsed into TK's arms as Patamon. Birdramon circled around for her shot.  
  
"Stop!" cried Kari. "It is not what you think!" But she was ignored.  
  
"You have to get in there, Agumon!" said Tai.  
  
"OK," agreed Agumon, with some hesitation.  
  
"Meteor Wi....." Birdramon began her attack. But before she could finish it BlackWarGreyMon whirled around and grabbed her talon. He threw her into the ground where she de-digivolved to Biyomon.  
  
"Agumon warped digivolved to...... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Nova Force!" he attacked.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" The equally destructive attacks collided in mid-air, incinerating every plant in the area.  
  
"So be it," growled BlackWarGreyMon as he jumped into the air. WarGreymon followed him, taking the battle into the sky.  
  
"It is not what you think!" Yolie and Kari yelled together, finally attracting attention.  
  
"What are the two of you yelling about?" asked Tai, "Can't you see we are in the middle of a battle!"  
  
"It is not what you think!" cried Kari as she raced over to her brother. "BlackWarGreyMon saved us from Master Tyrannomon! He didn't hurt us!"  
  
"What?" gaped Matt, who had just walked over.  
  
"BlackWarGreyMon never hurt us," repeated Yolie.  
  
"But he sure didn't hesitate to attack us," TK pointed out, still holding the injured Patamon.  
  
"You have terrible timing," muttered Kari.  
  
"Can you call of WarGreymon before anyone gets hurt?" Cody asked Tai.  
  
"They are too far away!" protested Tai. A worried look crossed his face.  
  
"Don't worry," said Mimi. "WarGreymon can take care of himself."  
  
"I feel so awful. This is my fault," muttered Tai.  
  
"It isn't your fault. It was a mistake," countered Matt. "We all thought the same thing."  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	6. Destruction

"Have you not learned from your mistakes yet?" asked WarGreymon. "You said that you had changed."  
  
"Shut-up!" snapped BlackWarGreyMon. "Terra Destroyer!" WarGreymon put up his shield and tried again to reason with his furious counterpart.  
  
"You said you were sick of fighting!" protested WarGreymon.  
  
"It appears plans have changed," the control spire digimon snapped. "And the mistake is not mine this time. Or you going to fight, or be destroyed by hiding? Black Tornado!"  
  
"Nova Force!" countered WarGreymon. His attack ricocheted off of the vortex that BlackWarGreyMon had become. WarGreymon dove out of the way just in time.  
  
"You make me sick!" snarled BlackWarGreyMon as he broke off his attack, glaring at his foe. "Bowing to the whims of those human children, fighting for pointless causes! You pretend to be so honorable, but in the end your honor is going to get you killed!"  
  
"Protecting the world is a worthy cause! And I will not let it be destroyed by the likes of you!" countered WarGreymon. "Mega Claw!" His attack caused BlackWarGreyMon to be knocked out of the air. BlackWarGreyMon righted himself and charged WarGreymon.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" WarGreymon was too slow in responding and got hit. BlackWarGreyMon dived closer to use his gauntlets. But WarGreymon reached back. The two, even though they were equal in physical strength, began to try to over power each other.  
  
They pulled apart, a stale mate.  
  
"Nova Force!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" they attacked simultaneously. It looked like the Fourth of July with the two in the sky exchanging attacks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"We have to find them!" yelled Tai, worried about his digimon. "WarGreymon, please, STOP! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
WarGreymon paused for a second. He had thought he heard Tai's voice, pleading with him to stop fighting. In that hesitation BlackWarGreyMon attacked. WarGreymon was not prepared and felt the full force. He was knocked backwards in the air and blacked out.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon saw him hit the ground and felt no pity. His foe reverted to Agumon. BlackWarGreyMon just looked down in disgust and walked off.  
  
"I was never meant to have a second chance," he lamented. "I never had a first chance. My life is pointless. It has no meaning, no purpose. Battle after pointless battle. Destruction and devastation wherever I go. What kind of life is that? That is no life. I was not created to have a life. Then why do I desire one so badly? Why do I desire answers to questions that I was never meant to ask? Why does my heart ache so, when I do not even have a heart? Why do I even care if I destroy anything? I was not meant to care. I was not created to have feelings. I was not designed to even have a true life. And now, I have to relive every painful moment. WHY?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Agh!" gasped Tai. He stopped running and fell, clutching his chest.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari, immediately concerned for her brother.  
  
"I think.... something has happened to Agumon!" exclaimed Tai. The others looked concerned. Tai Jumped to his feet and began to run, faster than ever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
BlackWarGreyMon felt his rage building. He did nothing to stop it, he saw no need. Nothing mattered any more. He walked along in solitude, his conflicting thoughts whirling in his mind.  
  
A small digimon village appeared in front of him. It was a peaceful place, remote enough that it had few visitors. Very few digimon actually lived there. It was almost a ghost town.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon saw it. For some reason, this village caused his rage to peak. He did not fight it. He obliterated the first building he came to. The digimon in the village raced into the street. When they saw their unwelcomed 'guest,' they fled in fear. BlackWarGreyMon did not care. When he left the village it was in flames.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Agumon!" cried Tai as he found the fallen form of his digimon.  
  
"Tai....?" moaned Agumon as he tried to sit up.  
  
"What happened?' asked Tai as he helped his digimon to his feet.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" snorted TK.  
  
"Where did BlackWarGreyMon go?" asked Joe, nervously.  
  
"I don't know," replied Agumon, still a little out of it.  
  
"We'd better find him before anything else happens," said TK.  
  
"No, we need to get home," countered Sora. "It is getting late."  
  
"I am glad my parents understand about digimon," muttered Mimi. "I just hope they are in a good mood."  
  
"Don't worry!" said Palmon. "I'll talk you out of any trouble!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"I have a killer test tomorrow!" Joe suddenly remembered. "I have to study!"  
  
"Not a test, but an essay," muttered Sora.  
  
"I think we all have homework," said Yolie.  
  
"The nearest digi-port is about three miles from here," said Kari. "It is in a small digimon village."  
  
"We'd better start walking, we have a bit of a ways to go," said Matt.  
  
"My feet hurt," complained Armadillomon.  
  
"Deal with it," retorted Cody.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Nothing could have prepared the for the sight they saw when they finally made it to the digimon village where the digi-port was. The entire village was burning rubble. A few local digimon could be seen watching the strangers from a distance. The digi-destined walked into the ruins in stunned silence.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" gasped Kari.  
  
"I don't believe it," agreed Matt.  
  
"How awful," muttered Yolie, who was praying that there wasn't any casualties.  
  
"I hate to say," said TK. "But I think I was right."  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked Joe.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," replied TK. "We have seen this all before. BlackWarGreyMon did this." 


	7. Problems

"I can't believe he would. There is no reason," muttered Yolie.  
  
"Did he ever need a reason before?" replied TK, asking a rhetorical question.  
  
"We'd better see if anyone is hurt," said Tai. "Spread out." They spread out into groups of two or three and surveyed the scene. The place was deserted.  
  
"Mimi, Sora," Tai called the two girls.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"See if you can reach Izzy, Willis, Ken, and Davis. I think we are going to need them," he said.  
  
"OK, good think I re-charged my cell phone," agreed Mimi. They made the call while the others continued the search. The full group met about half an hour later in the remains of the center of the town.  
  
"I didn't see anyone," announced Sora. "I think they all fled."  
  
"Either that, or they were deleted," replied TK.  
  
"That is horrible!" exclaimed Kari. "Don't even talk like that!"  
  
"Lighten up, TK," said Willis as he went over to Kari.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Mimi.  
  
"We can't let this happen again," stated Tai.  
  
"But how are we going to prevent it?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I hope we don't have to fight," moaned Tentomon.  
  
"If we do, I hope we get to eat first," replied Veemon. Everyone laughed. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Your stomach," remarked Terriermon. Lopmon did an impression of the Pillsbury Dough Boy © that got even more laughs.  
  
Kari suddenly got a chill. Ken felt it too. They both shuddered. Instinctively they turned and looked over their shoulders. The air shimmered a little, then the air went still.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kari asked Ken.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "And I don't like it."  
  
"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I'm not sure...." muttered Kari. She felt like she was trying to remember something from a dream.  
  
"Ken, are you OK?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"Sure, Wormmon, I'll be fine," said Ken, half-heartedly.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Cody.  
  
"We have to stop him," replied TK.  
  
"I hate to agree, but I think my brother is right," said Matt. "We can't defend any longer, not if BlackWarGreyMon is going to attack the innocent like this."  
  
"But do we have to fight?" moaned Joe.  
  
"We don't all have to," said Mimi.  
  
"I think I see what you mean," said Tai. "We are going to have to split up again. The digital world is too big a place for one group to cover."  
  
"But what do we do when we find BlackWarGreyMon?" asked Yolie.  
  
"We have to stop him from hurting anyone, at all costs," replied Tai.  
  
"Stop him from hurting others, while we get our front teeth knocked out," muttered Hawkmon.  
  
"But you don't have teeth," said Biyomon.  
  
"Is this really a good idea?" asked Kari.  
  
"We don't have another choice," replied Matt. "Do we?"  
  
"There should be away we can do this without fighting," muttered Willis, mostly to himself. That was when Izzy's laptop began to beep in his pack.  
  
"What is that?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"My laptop," replied Izzy, pulling it out. "I left it on to scan for an anomalies in the digital world, focusing on geography, data fluxes, and unusual energy patterns. I think I may have found something." Izzy began to type away.  
  
"Well, what did you find?" asked Tai.  
  
"Is it my math homework? I lost that last week," said Davis.  
  
"Look at this," said Izzy. He pulled up his grid map of the digital world. Most of the squares were clear, the way they should be. But, for a moment one would light up in shadows. Then the dark spot would vanish and the section would be clear again.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I'm not sure. It means we have more to worry about than BlackWarGreyMon," replied Izzy. "Whatever is causing these spots is incredibly powerful. And BlackWarGreyMon doesn't move like that."  
  
"Good point," muttered Willis.  
  
"Can you tell us anything more about it?" asked Joe.  
  
"Not without further analysis," answered Izzy. "And that is going to be hard because it has no fixed location for me to hone in on." That was when the square they were in flashed. Ken and Kari felt another chill. Then the moment passed.  
  
"What was that?" asked Palmon.  
  
"I don't know," said Izzy, typing faster. "Whatever it is, it isn't strong enough to manifest itself yet, or to find a permanent place."  
  
"I thought you said it was incredibly powerful?!" snapped Davis.  
  
"It is, and it is getting stronger," said Izzy. "We are going to be in trouble if we don't stop it, now."  
  
"Whatever it is," muttered Patamon.  
  
"Now what?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"We have to look into both threats," said Tai. He turned to his partner. "You are being awfully quiet."  
  
"I just wish that there was another way....." muttered Agumon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Why?" BlackWarGreyMon asked himself. "Why did I do that, destroy a helpless village? Because I could? Because I am a creature of destruction? Because nothing matters? Yes, the last is definitely true. There is no meaning for anything, no purpose. What is life? A time to be plagued by unanswerable questions, a time of restless roaming, of isolation, of destruction. It is a time of pain. My heart is heavy, it hurts, if it is even there at all. What does it all matter? All I fight for, all I fight against..... It is just another form of destruction. That is what life is, a time before death. I have no purpose in this world. I thought that my sacrifice would have ended this pain and these questions, but I was wrong. Life is nothing but a small flame, it cannot hope to change the darkness around it, and the slightest breeze kills it. Then what am I to do? Nothing has meaning. There is no purpose. There are no answers, no relief. I was created to destroy, but is that what I want to do with my life? Shall I give in to the spider-lady's desire for me? No! Never! That is one thing I know, I will make my own choices."  
  
BlackWarGreyMon continued to travel. He had no idea where he was going, but he could not stay still. The air shimmered around him. It was dark, like a shadow. It seemed forbidden, and yet powerful, and .....inviting. It seemed to tell him to just let go. Just let go of everything, and it would all end. This darkness was not unfamiliar to him. He walked forward, into it. This was where he belonged.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"How hard can it be to find a giant black digimon with a taste for destruction?" complained Davis as he rode on Raidramon.  
  
"Do you actually want to find him?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well....." Davis stammered.  
  
"It is better than being with the other group and trying to hunt down that unknown threat," said Yolie. Davis, Yolie, Kari, Cody, Ken, TK, and Willis, as well as their digimon made up the first group. Their group was looking for BlackWarGreyMon. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Mimi, as well as their digimon were searching for the strange thing Izzy had found. Izzy and Tentomon were command central, relaying all the information he found to the appropriate group.  
  
"I hope...." muttered Kari on Nefertimon, but she trailed off.  
  
"I know the feeling," said Ken as Stingmon flew close to her. "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"How long have we been looking?" asked Terriermon. He was on Raidramon with Willis and Lopmon.  
  
"It has been less than an hour," replied Willis with a laugh.  
  
"It seems like ten hours," moaned Lopmon.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything," reported Yolie and Aquilamon. She was the highest up. Pegasusmon, carrying TK, Armadillomon, and Cody, was beneath her, then Nefertimon, then Stingmon, with Raidramon on the ground.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting a little colder?" asked TK.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Davis.  
  
"Maybe it is because you are up so high," suggested Willis, "Or moving so fast."  
  
"But I am not cold," said Yolie.  
  
"I do feel a slight chill," said Kari.  
  
"So do I," said Ken. Then the air around them shimmered like a dark shadow.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	8. True Darkness

"This land is strange," BlackWarGreyMon thought. "It is full of darkness, covered in shadows. Perhaps this is the place for me. It is like my name, black. I feel the darkness I was created from. It is strong in this place, wherever I am. But, can I find a reason for my life here? A reason that is free from death and senseless destruction? I do not think such a thing exists. Life is a time before death."  
  
"These shadows seem to be inviting me. A world of darkness, how strange. Who would have ever thought that this place existed. Perhaps I can find my answers here. Stranger still, I can not seem to find the way I entered. Does it matter? Do I even want to go back? I know the answer to the first, nothing matters. But the second.....that is another question with no answer. I have enough of those as is."  
  
"This place gets stranger the more I see. There appears to be no color here. There appears to be no other living thing here. But this part of the digital world, or this completely separate world, whatever it is seems so inviting. The shadows were created by pain and misery, they are familiar to me. Darkness beckons, it is enticing."  
  
"I said that I would make my own choices. So, why is it that I cannot seem to resist where my feet are taking me? Is it truly my choice, my desire to follow this darkness I am surrounded by? Why do I feel like I am moving against my will? I control my own actions, so it must be my desire to search out this source of darkness, the darkness that is so like my own."  
  
"But, if I continue, will I find my answers? What answers? There are no answers. Am I just following an impulsive desire? I am searching for a meaning, a purpose, a reason for living. Will this strange place show me that? Can it show me what doesn't exist? There is no purpose for my life. There is no reason for my life, no reason for me to live."  
  
"This darkness seems to be getting stronger the more I walk. It is so powerful, it is overwhelming. And I thought I knew about power. These forces are strange. They are shadows, draining color from this forsaken land. The shadows that are apart of me. Strange, I did not think it was ever possible for more shadows like the ones inside of me to exist. This place is a place of true darkness. It is a place that should be feared, but is the most tempting thing I have ever experienced."  
  
"No, I cannot lose sight of the few facts I know. I must control my own destiny. I must seek out my answers, if they do exist. And I must find a purpose for my life. Perhaps, .....I was mistaken. There is no purpose for a machine of war besides war. But, I said I would make my own choices. That is one thing I cannot lose sight of. My answers, reason, purpose, life may slip away from me, but I will always control my own actions."  
  
"What am I doing? Is this just a vain search for a heart and a soul? I had heard it said that some believe that a soul must be earned? Is it possible that I may earn my soul, my heart? My actions have certainly proven otherwise. My actions are the one thing I have promised myself to control. And they have clearly show that I have no heart, and no soul."  
  
"There are strange forces here. I'd better be careful. But, are these forces so strange? They are almost a part of me. The shadows are strong, stronger than anything I could have ever imagined. But, not that much stronger, because this darkness is a part of me. I have a desire I have never had before. I must continue. I must find the source of this darkness. If this darkness is so familiar to me, perhaps, perhaps there is some answer I seek in it."  
  
"I think I have found the source. The darkness id powerful here. But, it comes in a strange form. A black ocean, as black as my name and reputation. There is a lighthouse in the distance. But it is colorless as everything else here. It does not emit light, but darkness, so I guess it is a dark house."  
  
"This place is the epitome of darkness. It is the darkness I have felt since the day I was created. It is the darkness I was created from. Now, what do I do? The dark waves crash by my feet. I cannot stand here and watch only."  
  
"My mind seems to have an answer, but I am not sure where that answer came from. The ocean beckons me. It has been the ocean calling me all along. The darkness here and the darkness inside of me are the same. This is my place, this place of shadows and darkness. This place that is black like my name suggests."  
  
"The calling is stronger now and so is my desire to go to it. Voices call from the murky depths. There are other voices, with pain like mine. Other souls who were haunted with the same restless fate, a life with no purpose or destiny, plagued by unanswerable questions. The voices call from the ocean, inviting me to join them."  
  
"It is strange. I thought I was alone in my suffering. But now there is a chorus, repeating the misery I have dwelt in. These voices tell of no purpose, no reason for living. It is so inviting, so tempting. I feel that I must go, and yet cannot move."  
  
"But, I must have moved. The dark waters swirl around my legs. I can feel them, feel the my familiar pain in others. The ocean calls me, the suffering voices call me. The darkness beckons me to join them. Why should I resist? Am I still asking questions with no answers?"  
  
"The current is strong. I feel it against my chest. I must have walked out this far. The shore is far away. But, I do not remember moving. It is impossible to think the ocean came to me! Then, how did I get here?"  
  
"'Who cares?' the voices are saying. 'Who cares? Life is pointless. It all ends in death, destruction, and darkness. There are no answers. Bury your sorrows, yourself in these dark waters. The ocean wants you. This darkness is all you need.'"  
  
"Why should I resist? I am a creature of darkness, this is my place. I can forget all of my troubles, questions, problems here. I can drowned them in this dark sea. What do I care about anything? Life is senseless. The questions have no answers. What does it matter what I do? All that matters is the darkness."  
  
"The waters have closed in over my head. I am afloat in the sea of darkness, an ocean of shadows. The other shadowy spirits here are all familiar with the pain of life. They, too, have come to these waters searching for relief."  
  
"I just have to let myself go. If I let myself go a little more, the darkness will come. It will drive out every suffering part of my life. I just.... have to.... The darkness is inviting me, it wants me. Just let the shadows in. Just give up, surrender to it.... Just give up every meaningless thing and let darkness take control...."  
  
"Wait! I promised myself that I would be the only one to control my destiny! I cannot let anything, no matter how familiar it is to take that from me! This darkness is trying to control me! I holds me in bondage. I cannot breathe! I am trapped!"  
  
"The voices call again, but it is not the familiar talk I knew before. These souls came here because the darkness bid them. They came into this ocean and are never going to leave again. They drowned in their own misery. They are now not truly alive or dead, nothing but shadowy voices in the dark."  
  
"I will not share their fate! I will control my own destiny! I must fight this!"  
  
"The darkness is overpowering. It wants me to surrender. It wants me to end it all. I have to fight, but it is getting harder. The darkness is trying to regain control over me. I have to fight."  
  
"I cannot breathe. I cannot see the surface. There is no light down here. I have to breathe, the shadowy waves are becoming blurry. It is hard to focus. But, I cannot give in. I will not become another lost voice in this ocean's chorus. I have to fight....have to....."  
  
"I have made up my mind. I want to live!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	9. Dark Ocean

"Did you see that?" asked Kari.  
  
"See what?" asked Davis.  
  
"The way the air shimmered," replied Kari.  
  
"No...." he replied.  
  
"It has been doing that all day," added Ken.  
  
"I might have seen something, but it could have been my imagination," said Yolie.  
  
"Then that makes two of us," said Willis.  
  
"See what?" asked Raidramon.  
  
"Don't stop!" cried Terriermon.  
  
"You have to focus on the road!" added Lopmon.  
  
"Cut it out, you two," scolded Willis.  
  
"Kari, are you OK?" asked Nefertimon.  
  
"It is just a chill, I be fine," replied Kari. Nefertimon got a look on her face like she had felt the same thing.  
  
"I think we should get out of here," suggested Ken.  
  
"I have to agree with him," added Stingmon.  
  
"We are done with this area," said Cody. "Let's head north."  
  
"Why north?" asked Davis.  
  
"Because that is the fastest way back to any sign of civilization. It doesn't matter if BlackWarGreyMon comes out here, there is nothing but rocks. We should be concerned about people and digimon," answered Cody.  
  
"Good answer," complimented Stingmon.  
  
"TK, did you see that strange thing they were talking about?" asked Pegasusmon.  
  
"No, but I don't think they are making it up," answered TK. He watched the horizon for any sign of BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
Just then the air around them shimmered. They all saw it.  
  
"What was that?!" gasped Aquilamon. She dove closer to the ground to be nearer to the other digi-destined.  
  
"It has been happening all day," Kari said, fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I will protect you," stated Davis. Everyone was to preoccupied to shoot him down, though.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Ken. But the shadow in the air continued to grow, until it was all of the way around them.  
  
"We are trapped! This can't be good!" exclaimed Willis.  
  
"There has to be a way out!" yelled Cody.  
  
"Everyone hang on!" yelled Yolie as the world was flipped upside down.  
  
As fast as the phenomena started, it stopped. The digi-destined were left in a place of dread. The landscape was colorless, and it seemed to choke all who dared enter it.  
  
"Oh, no! Not here! Anywhere but here!" cried Kari, putting her hands to temples. Ken was shaking badly.  
  
"The Dark Ocean!" he gasped, in fear.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Davis. Kari and Ken were to shaken to answer.  
  
"Where, exactly, is here?" asked Willis.  
  
"The Dark Ocean," answered Yolie. "It is a place of fear and darkness. This whole place is evil!"  
  
"Are, you OK, Ken?" asked Wormmon. The digimon had reverted to their usual forms.  
  
"I'll be fine, Wormmon," replied Ken, although he sounded like he didn't believe it.  
  
"I want to get out of here," moaned Kari.  
  
"Well, we aren't getting back the way we came, that is for sure," said Cody as he looked around. They weren't to the Dark Ocean yet, but they were in the black and white forest that was next to the Dark Ocean.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," commented Armadillomon.  
  
"I think it does the same for all of us," agreed Veemon.  
  
"We'd better get out of here soon," said Hawkmon, "Last time we were here Ken and Kari flipped out on us."  
  
"We should get moving," added Yolie. They all began to walk.  
  
"I hope we are walking away from that ocean," commented Cody.  
  
"I don't think you can," said Kari. "The Dark Ocean finds you." She shuddered.  
  
"Don't worry," said Willis. "As long as we are together we will be fine."  
  
"Just try not to look over your shoulder too much," added Terriermon.  
  
"And don't run, because those are the people that always get killed in the movies first," finished Lopmon.  
  
"You two aren't helping," scolded Willis.  
  
"This place is starting to bother me," said TK after a while. Ken and Kari hadn't said a word, they just felt the power of this dark dimension around them.  
  
"Are you OK, Kari? Speak to me," demanded Gatomon.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Kari said with a shudder. "I have a strange feeling like something is watching us."  
  
"Get it out of my head!" yelled Ken as he collapsed, the Dark Ocean finally getting to him.  
  
"Ken!" cried Wormmon in alarm.  
  
"Agh!" screamed Ken, clutching his head as memories from his dark past flooded him.  
  
"Help him!" urged Kari.  
  
"Stand up, Ken," said Davis as he tried to help the boy genius to his feet.  
  
"We are your friends, you are not alone any more," said Wormmon.  
  
"Sam," sobbed Ken as he called for his deceased brother.  
  
"Ken, listen to us!" yelled Yolie. "You have to fight it!" Yolie grabbed Ken in a tight embrace. Eventually he stopped shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking into Yolie's eyes.  
  
"Don't apologize Ken," she said as they extended their hug a little longer.  
  
"Eh-hem!" Davis cleared his throat. The two pulled apart bashfully.  
  
"I hate to break up the party," said TK. "But we have bigger problems." Behind them, the Dark Ocean had appeared.  
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Willis, fearfully.  
  
"Oh, no," groaned Kari, as she put her hands over her temples, trying to block it all out; the Dark Ocean, the dark forest, the dark lighthouse.  
  
"You have to be strong, Hikari," said Willis. "You are the bear of the crest of light, you have to fight it!"  
  
"We have to leave before this gets worse," commented Patamon.  
  
"I know," agreed TK.  
  
"I've tried to send an e-mail to the others, but it won't go through," said Cody.  
  
"It looks like we are on our own," muttered Davis.  
  
"Davis, I found something!" said Veemon.  
  
"I hope it is a way out of here," muttered Armadillomon.  
  
"I think everyone does," agreed Hawkmon.  
  
"What is it?" asked Davis as he raced about thirty feet down the beach to his digimon. The others followed behind him.  
  
"Those are some killer footprints!" exclaimed Willis.  
  
"Do you think Godzilla was here?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Maybe Bigfoot," suggested Lopmon.  
  
"But the tracks lead straight to the Dark Ocean," said Cody. "And they don't come out."  
  
"I really don't like this," whimpered Kari.  
  
"Kari, we all care about you to much to lose you to darkness," said Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks," Kari smiled.  
  
"Whatever went into the ocean didn't come out," TK observed.  
  
"Do you mean that there is something else here?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Not any more," said Davis. "I don't think anything that goes into that Dark Ocean ever comes out again." A slow chorus began to rise from the depths of the sea.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" suggested Ken in a panic.  
  
"Leave me alone!" shouted Kari as she clutched her head with her hand. Dark, guilty memories began to flood the digi-destined.  
  
"Sam, I am so sorry," sobbed Ken as he collapsed again.  
  
"All I wanted was a friend," cried Willis. "I never knew the egg would get attacked by a virus."  
  
"There is so much darkness. I will never be strong enough to beat it," moaned Kari.  
  
"No one ever notices me. Mom and dad are too busy with my little siblings to care about what it do," lamented Yolie.  
  
"The darkness will destroy us all unless we destroy it first!" yelled TK.  
  
"What is wrong with you people!" yelled Davis, who was about the only one not effected. "It is just an illusion! You are all stronger than that!"  
  
"Ken, you have to fight it!" urged Wormmon. "I don't want to lose you to evil again!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Willis," said Lopmon. "I am here, don't be sad."  
  
"We won, remember," added Terriermon.  
  
"Snap out of it!" yelled Veemon.  
  
"We are stronger than this," said Cody, who was the least effected. He stood up, with the help of Armadillomon. "We have come to far to lose to shadows."  
  
"Way to go, Cody!" cheered Davis.  
  
"Too much darkness," moaned TK. "I don't want my friends to get hurt!"  
  
"But I am here," said Patamon. But, like the others, he didn't respond.  
  
"I just want people and digimon to live in peace, without any maniac trying to destroy it," said Kari, mostly to herself. "I don't want anyone to suffer. I don't want anyone to be alone. I don't want to fight darkness, because I don't want there to be any darkness!" Her digivice began to glow bright. A huge beam shot out from it, illuminating the sky. Even the dark house couldn't compete with the light coming from her digivice. The shadowy voices began to fade. The other digi-destined began to come to their senses. A dark figure who had been hiding nearby retreated in the blinding light.  
  
"Kari?" asked Davis. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Are you in there?" asked Gatomon as she raced to her friend.  
  
"We can beat the darkness," said Kari as she stood up. "As long as we stick together and never give up! We can't give in to darkness because of our fears. We have to be strong because in the end good will always beat evil!"  
  
"Nice speech," complimented Willis, who was clearly impressed.  
  
"Why don't you tell her how you really feel?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"You know you want to," added Lopmon.  
  
"Shut-up!" snapped Willis.  
  
"That was the worst thing I have ever gone through!" complained Yolie.  
  
"I agree," said Ken.  
  
"I was worried about you," said Hawkmon as she landed on Yolie's head.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again!" Wormmon scolded Ken.  
  
"I won't," agreed Ken.  
  
"Kari, that was awesome!" complimented Davis.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look!" said Cody from atop a dune.  
  
"What is it?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Kari made a way out!" exclaimed Veemon as he joined them. The other digimon and digi-destined raced over.  
  
A shadowy figured watched them with an evil smile. This was the chance he had been waiting for.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	10. The Enemy

BlackWarGreyMon woke up. He was laying face down in the sand. It hurt to breath, but at least he was alive. He rose to his feet and looked around. He could barely see that dark house it was so far away. The Dark Ocean was about a hundred feet behind him. The dark digimon was puzzled. He had no memory of how he had gotten out.  
  
"So, I have been given a second, no third chance," he thought. "As if I needed another." He glanced back at the ocean. "No, I am through with this. I would not be still alive if I did not have a purpose. Even if that purpose is unknown to me, I will go and find it. I now know that life is better than death. I may be alone, cursed with a thousand unanswered questions, but I will live, and continue to seek for my answers, and my purpose."  
  
He began to walk again, a way from the Dark Ocean. He did not want to remain in this dark dimension any longer, but he had no idea how he had gotten here, or how he could leave. He had roamed the dark forest for what seemed like hours. His only guide had been the call of the Dark Ocean. All he knew was that he had to put distance between himself and that grave.  
  
After a while of aimless wandering BlackWarGreyMon began to grow frustrated. He had not seen anything resembling the digital world.  
  
"So be it," he muttered to himself. He had no problem traveling between the real world and the digital world, so he figure he could always try to force his way back.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreyMon attack the dark landscape. It had no effect.  
  
"Grrrr," he growled. He tried the same method he used to travel between the real world and the digital world. That didn't work either. By this time BlackWarGreyMon was beginning to get angry. He shredded a tree in frustration.  
  
Then, he paused. Something..... shifted, that was the best way to put it. Something strange, and probably not good had just happened. BlackWarGreyMon paused, trying to figure it out. He felt that the need for him to return to the digital world had just increase.  
  
He raised his claws as if he wanted to shred the very air around him. An orb of white light formed in his claws. It shot forward, engulfing the entire dark forest in pure white light. BlackWarGreyMon was completely shocked. Nothing like this had ever happened before.  
  
After the light faded a neat hole was torn between the two worlds. Still puzzled BlackWarGreyMon exited the dark dimension, not letting this opportunity pass.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
(AN/ Why is it that I can't seem to write a fic without putting in my original characters? Oh, well, here they are.)  
  
Tsuchi sat on a large boulder by herself. She had begged her twin sister, Hoku, to take her to the digital world. Hoku was a digi-destined, Tsuchi was not. The lone girl had always wanted to see the strange world, and finally her sister had given in. But Hoku had ran off with her digimon and left Tsuchi here, 'where it was safe.'  
  
They might be twins, but they weren't identical. Tsuchi had sky blue hair and sea green eyes. Hoku had sea green hair and sky blue eyes. Hoku was a very dominating, outgoing person. Tsuchi was shyer, and spent her time doing quiet things with her hands. Hoku was the oldest.  
  
There was a huge explosion. Tsuchi's eyes went wide. The area was bathed in intense light. Tsuchi watched in shock as a large, dark digimon entered out of thin air. It didn't take the sky blue haired girl long to place the digimon.  
  
"You're BlackWarGreyMon!" the girl gasped.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon had just entered the digital world. He felt like there was something.... wrong here. Then his eye caught sight of a girl who appeared to be shocked at his arrival. He chose to ignore her, and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Tsuchi.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Then why are you going anywhere?" asked Tsuchi. She knew she was playing with fire, but she was too surprised to care. She had seen this digimon on TV. She had seen his final sacrifice. Tsuchi had heard what her sister had told her about the violent nature of this digimon, but Tsuchi really didn't believe her twin.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon turned to face her. The girl gulped, but didn't back down.  
  
"You have no digimon, why are you here" he asked her.  
  
"I came with my twin sister," answered Tsuchi. "But she left with her twin digimon. How is that for fair? She has two, and I have none." BlackWarGreyMon eyes the girl curiously. No one had ever talked to him about such trivial things before. The again, it wasn't trivial for Tsuchi.  
  
"This is not your place, go away," ordered BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"I saw you on TV," said Tsuchi. "I think it was noble what you did for the world. But, um, how come you are back?" BlackWarGreyMon paused a moment before answering.  
  
"I still have a purpose to fulfill," he answered, at last.  
  
"You seem sad about something," commented Tsuchi.  
  
"What would you know?" snapped the control spire digimon.  
  
"Try me," said Tsuchi.  
  
"I roam the land searching for answers. Everywhere I go I am hated," said BlackWarGreyMon. "My life has led to nothing but destruction and death. And yet, I am still alive, searching for what I will never find."  
  
"You sound lonely," commented Tsuchi. "Do you have any friends?"  
  
"Friends are for the weak," said BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"No," said Tsuchi. "Friends make you strong. Even a king without any supports might as well be a peasant. Friends make life worth living." BlackWarGreyMon did not reply. "Besides, you did help save the digital world from disaster. That wasn't destruction."  
  
BlackWarGreyMon felt the shift again. Something inside of him was warning him of trouble coming.  
  
"This is something wrong," he said. "I have to leave." He spread his wings and flew off.  
  
"Wait!" cried Tsuchi, but he was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Thank goodness we are out of there!" exclaimed Willis as the group reappeared in the digital world.  
  
"Thank you, Kari," said Yolie.  
  
"Hey! I got an e-mail from Izzy!" said Cody as he checked his D-Terminal.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Davis.  
  
"They found out the source of the problem," said Cody. "It appears that the Dark Ocean is being forced to merge with the digital world."  
  
"We could have told you that...." muttered Hawkmon.  
  
"What else?" asked Kari.  
  
"The digi-destined are meeting, not far from here. We should join them," said Cody.  
  
"Are they bring lunch?" asked Veemon.  
  
"How can you think of food at a time like this?" demanded Davis.  
  
"We should get going, before anything else goes wrong," said TK and they began walking.  
  
"Why is the digital world and the Dark Ocean merging?" wondered Willis, out- loud.  
  
"Izzy said that they were being forced to merge," said Cody.  
  
"But what, or who could do something like that?" asked Willis.  
  
"I don't know, but I never want to meet it," said Terriermon.  
  
"You aren't afraid, are you?" teased Lopmon.  
  
"I don't feel right," moaned Kari.  
  
"What is it?" asked Willis.  
  
"It felt, I don't know...." she muttered.  
  
"What?" asked Davis.  
  
"It felt like something shifted...." she said.  
  
"What shifted?" asked TK, looking around for danger.  
  
"I felt something too," said Patamon.  
  
"So did I," agreed Gatomon. Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think you have spent too much time in the Dark Ocean," said Willis. "I think we are all getting a little paranoid."  
  
"Hi!" said a girl as she approached. The group jumped into the air.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Oh, this is Hoku," introduced Yolie. "I have been working with her and her digimon. She is one of the new digi-destined from northern Japan."  
  
"Hi," said Hoku. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" they all instantly answered.  
  
"Why am I not convinced?" asked one of her digimon. She had a fuzzy green head with a yellow face. Two violet horns grew out of the top of her head, but the ends were tipped pink. She wore a blue-violet collar with a golden buckle. Her hands and arms were darker violet. Her paws were quiet large. The lower part of her body was the most interesting. Below her collar, her body became one large foot. It was light violet, with green stripes. She had three killer toenails, each about as long as her front paws, but she walked upright.  
  
"Be nice, Yulkamon," scolded Hoku.  
  
"You'd better stick with us," said Davis. "It isn't safe to wander alone."  
  
"Davis!" hissed Yolie and Kari.  
  
"I have my digimon, so I am not alone," said Hoku. "And what danger are you talking about?"  
  
"Um, we have to get going," said Cody. "Come with us." They began to walk again.  
  
"I thought I was the only one with twin digimon," commented Willis as he walked over to Hoku.  
  
"It is rare. Meet Yulkamon and Neomon," said Hoku. Her second digimon looked like a cross between a dog and a horse. It had a canine face with a horse body and claws that were of neither. For the most part Neomon was violet. She had a streak of hair running from her skull to the nape of her neck, which was lighter violet. She had a thick silver collar on. She had two horns, which were golden. Her ears were pointed and shaped like lightning bolts. Two tattered pink wings grew out of her back. She had a short, thick tail with a scar on her flanks. Her tail had three green ridges at the bottom. Her belly was white. Around her front legs were green gloves, similar to Gatomon's. Two lilac 'fins' decorated all of her legs. Her right rear leg also had a gold anklet.  
  
"These are my digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon," said Willis.  
  
"You can actually still tell they are twins," said Hoku. "Neomon and Yulkamon stopped looking alike at the In-Training level."  
  
"I don't know if it is a good idea to have someone so inexperienced as her with us," muttered TK.  
  
"How else will she learn?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," said Kari. "If I could shake the feeling that someone was watching us."  
  
"Someone is watching us!" exclaimed Veemon, looking around.  
  
"Quiet," scolded Davis.  
  
"That trip to the Dark Ocean was the easiest part, yet," muttered Kari.  
  
"Quit talking like that," said Davis. "We haven't gotten into a situation we can't handle, yet."  
  
"I hope we never do," added Yolie.  
  
"I have to agree with you," said Hawkmon.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble," said Patamon. "But I just saw something behind us."  
  
"I don't see anything," said TK.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" an attack came out of nowhere!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"How?!" demanded the digimon and digi-destined as the attack scattered them.  
  
"Oh, no! It is Daemon!" cried Kari. (AN/ I know, I know. Rather, I don't know. I forgot Daemon's attacks. Sorry. Please bear with the ones I have made up.) 


	11. A True Heart

"What is he doing here?!" cried Ken, fearfully.  
  
"He must have followed us from the Dark Ocean!" answered Cody.  
  
"It is time for my revenge!" yelled Daemon.  
  
"Who is that guy!?" asked Hoku.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," answered Willis.  
  
"I am sending an e-mail to the others. We are going to need help!" said Cody.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"Not today!" yelled Veemon.  
  
"Veemon digivolved to...... ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to...... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolved to...... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolved to...... Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolved to...... Nefertimon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolved to..... Stingmon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolved to...... Gargomon!"  
  
"Lopmon digivolved to...... Endigomon!"  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Hoku.  
  
"How pathetic," said Daemon as he knocked Nefertimon out of the air with one Shadow Thunder. She reverted back to Gatomon.  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Red Wing!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Bunny Pummel!"  
  
"Howling Destroyer!"  
  
With a wave of his claws, Daemon threw the attacks to the side with the greatest of ease. Then he launched an attack of his own. "Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"This isn't working!" cried Yolie.  
  
"Then we have to DNA digivolve!" said Cody.  
  
"ExVeemon..... Stingmon...... DNA digivolved to...... Paildramon!"  
  
"Gatomon...... Aquilamon..... DNA digivolved to....... Sylphymon!"  
  
"Angemon...... Ankylomon...... DNA digivolved to....... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Double wow!" exclaimed Hoku.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Clay Bomb!"  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" countered Daemon as he threw them all back. There own attacks were reflected back at them and the digimon struggled to their feet. "I thought you would be a challenge. It appears I was mistaken. But that only makes my revenge easier!"  
  
"He is creaming us!" cried Davis.  
  
"We have to beat him!" yelled Kari. "I won't let him hurt the digital world!"  
  
"I am with you!" agreed Willis.  
  
"Gargomon digivolved to..... Rapidmon!"  
  
"Endigomon digivolved to...... Antylamon!"  
  
"I want to help!" whined Yulkamon.  
  
"So do I!" said Neomon.  
  
"Yolie said she doesn't want us fighting, yet," said Hoku.  
  
"But they need help!" the two digimon yelled together.  
  
"OK," Hoku gave in. She clutched her crest of mercy.  
  
"Yulkamon digivolved to....... Gethsemon!" She now had flowing green hair and a humanoid form. Her arms became violet wings. She still had her two horns, but they curled around her skull like a goat's horns. She also had two legs, but they were still bigger than the rest of her body. Golden scales, much like chain mail covered her chest.  
  
"Neomon digivolved to...... Stallimon!" Her wings had grown to enormous lengths. Her tail was longer, too. The green spines had become dangerous spikes. Her front legs had become more like arms, and her front paws were more like hands. Her hair had erupted into a full horse's mane.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Clay Bomb!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Arm Bomber!"  
  
"Aerial Assault!"  
  
"Horseshoe Clobber!"  
  
Daemon was covered in attacks that barely seemed to phase him. The digimon who were hit weren't that lucky, though. Hoku's digimon joined in the fight. The digi-destined were shocked at the appearance of the two new fighters. Even Daemon seemed surprised that there was a new digi-destined. He had been in the Dark Ocean for a while.  
  
"Hoku, you shouldn't get involved!" scolded Yolie.  
  
"It isn't like we have a choice here," replied the girl.  
  
"You are only delaying the inevitable!" yelled Daemon. "Shattering Soul!"  
  
The digimon were all pushed back. Most fell to the ground and struggled to their feet.  
  
"And now to finish it! Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" another attack came and intersected the first. The air was filled with smoke, but at least no one was hurt, yet.  
  
"And yet another wishes to challenge me?!" roared Daemon.  
  
"You will not hurt this world!" countered BlackWarGreyMon.  
  
"Why is he helping us?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't change his mind," muttered Ken.  
  
"We need to get back in the fight!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Black Tornado!"  
  
"Shadow Thunder!"  
  
BlackWarGreyMon and Daemon began to fight back and forth, oblivious to the humans and their companions on the ground. Daemon seemed surprised that another creature was able to stand up to him like this.  
  
"Come, Stallimon, Gethsemon!" encouraged Hoku. Antylamon and Rapidmon were also struggling. The DNA digivolved digimon were doing better.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Clay Bomb!"  
  
The DNA digivolved partners leapt back into the battle. BlackWarGreyMon glared at them. Daemon attacked them, clouding the sky with smoke, shadows, and debris.  
  
"Die already!" yelled Daemon. "Shattering Soul!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreyMon added his own attack. It was a direct hit, but Daemon hardly budged.  
  
"It barely fazed him!" cried Cody.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" he directly attacked BlackWarGreyMon. The control spire digimon was sent into the ground. But he quickly got up.  
  
"You shall find I am not so easily beaten!" he yelled. "Black Tornado!"  
  
"This is unreal!" yelled Hoku.  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Arm Bomber!"  
  
"Aerial Assault!"  
  
"Horseshoe Clobber!"  
  
The other digimon continued to attack, but they were wisely keeping there distance. No one wanted to get caught between BlackWarGreyMon and Daemon.  
  
"You can't hope to win!" yelled Daemon, clearly enraged. "I will have my revenge! Shadow Thunder!" The digimon easily dodged his attack. The problem was Kari was behind them, right in the way!  
  
"Kari!" yelled Davis. Willis raced into action and tackled her, they both barely missed the attack. They had a hard landing, but it was better than the other alternative.  
  
"How dare you!" cried Sylphymon. "Top Gun!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Arm Bomber!"  
  
The digimon kept up the assault, even though their best attacks were causing minimum damage. Sylpymon had drifted closer to the digi-destined, ready to protect them in case another attack came close to hurting them. Paildramon was relentless in fighting Daemon. Shakkoumon let out some steam as he/they reached his/their limit on absorbing Daemon's attacks.  
  
"Does this kind of thing happen often?" asked Hoku.  
  
"Often enough," replied Yolie.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"Black Tornado!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Clay Bomb!"  
  
"Horseshoe Clobber!"  
  
"Aerial Assault!"  
  
Daemon kept on fighting, hardly weakening, although he had sustained enough damage to kill anyone else. The digimon were pulling out evasive maneuvers that had never been seen before. But, it was obvious that the fight was one sided. BlackWarGreyMon acted on his own. He made no effort to help the struggling digimon. He only made sure that he was safe, and that his attacks hit. He had taken damage, too, but had handled it better that the other digimon.  
  
That was when Hoku caught sight of her twin standing not far away. Tsuchi had followed BlackWarGreyMon to this scene of destruction. Tsuchi hated the thought of others hurting each other. The look on her face was one of surprise and horror. Hoku ran to her, while the battle continued to rage.  
  
"Die already!" yelled Daemon.  
  
"We will not let your destruction spread!" yelled Sylphymon. "Top Gun!"  
  
"Shattering Soul!"  
  
"Watch out, Sylphymon!" cried Shakkoumon. Shakkoumon stood in the path of the attack, ready to absorb it. But it was like trying to eat a whole pizza at once. Shakkoumon was knocked flat on the ground, where he reverted back to Upamon and Tokomon.  
  
"No!" cried the digi-destined.  
  
"Tokomon!" cried TK.  
  
"Upamon!" cried Cody as they raced to their digimon.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" attacked Daemon when he saw the kids were in range.  
  
"No! Watch out!" yelled Willis.  
  
"Get out of there!" added Kari.  
  
"Top Gun!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
Paildramon and Sylphymon attacked, hoping to distract the evil digimon long enough for their friends to escape. They did, barely.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" attacked BlackWarGreyMon. "I may have been created for destruction, but here I am, preventing it. I now know that life is invaluable. I may not have a heart, but I will make my life have meaning, because I will determine my own purpose, and my own destiny."  
  
"How dare a dark creature of destruction like yourself challenge me!" cried Daemon. "I am the master of darkness. You are mine!"  
  
"You control nothing but death, and I am most certainly not dead!" countered BlackWarGreyMon. "Your realm is nothing but eternal misery. You may have tried to claim me, but I am stronger than you will ever be!"  
  
"We shall see. Shattering Soul!" Daemon attacked. BlackWarGreyMon bellowed in pain as this powerful attack rushed over him. He managed to put the shield he wears on his back up, before the damage became to critical.  
  
"When are the others going to get here?" asked Davis.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ken. "But we can't count on them. We need to beat Daemon, once for all!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Paildramon digivolved to....... Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Yolie," called Kari. "The guys are right. We cannot let Daemon loose in the digital world. We have to stop him before anyone gets hurt."  
  
"Right. Let's go, Sylphymon!" cried Yolie.  
  
"Sylpymon digivolved to..... Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Feral Sword!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
The two new megas attacked. Daemon had been distracted by BlackWarGreyMon. He wasn't prepared for the attacks and was thrown into the ground.  
  
"Black Tornado!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon, not giving Daemon a chance to recover.  
  
"Did we beat him?" asked Rapidmon.  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" a new attack washed over the group.  
  
"I don't think so," said Antylamon.  
  
"Arm Bomber!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
These attacks were no more than insect bites to Daemon. The demon digimon turned on them. With one Shattering Soul they both reverted to Kokomon and Gummymon.  
  
"No!" cried Willis as he scooped up one digimon in each arm and ran to the outskirts of the fighting.  
  
"Tsuchi. Tsuchi, speak to me," said Hoku as she held her sister in her arms. Tsuchi was one of the kindest people she knew. She couldn't stand any form of fighting. It hurt her to see so many who were trying to destroy each other.  
  
"Why?" sobbed Tsuchi.  
  
"Because if we don't fight, even more will be hurt," comforted Hoku.  
  
"Aerial Assault!"  
  
"Horseshoe Clobber!"  
  
Her digimon continued the fight without her. They were struggling. Stallimon and Gethsemon were not used to such intense battling.  
  
"If you wish to provoke me, then face my wrath!" yelled Daemon. "Shadow Thunder!" he took both of them out. They fell as Pulamon and Foalmon, right to the feet of Hoku. Hoku gathered her twin digimon and her twin close.  
  
"It is all up to us!" yelled Valkyrimon. "Feral Sword!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Black Tornado!" countered BlackWarGreyMon as he slashed though a Shadow Thunder, meeting Daemon head on. Daemon was thrown back, but far from out of the fight.  
  
"You will never beat me!" yelled Daemon, enraged. "I will not stop until I have my revenge! Shadow Thunder!"  
  
"All we are doing is making him mad!" cried Davis.  
  
"Then we need to be stronger!" yelled Ken.  
  
"Imperialdramon switched to.... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon kept fighting. Daemon swatted her aside with another Shadow Thunder. She hit the ground hard and struggled to her feet.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" countered BlackWarGreyMon. "I may never have the answer to the questions I seek, but I will not allow myself to be claimed by the Dark Ocean again. I have chosen life, perhaps to save my world from the very darkness I was created from."  
  
"That was too close!" exclaimed Cody. Daemon had dodged the Terra Destroyer, so the attack almost hit TK and Cody as a result.  
  
"He is more trouble than he is worth," muttered TK. "We should have eliminated him when we had the chance....."  
  
"My quarrel is not with you," said Daemon. "But you have made the choice. Now you die! Shattering Soul!"  
  
"Black Tornado!" countered BlackWarGreyMon. The attacks exploded when they hit each other. This showered burning debris on the digi-destined.  
  
"Mega Crusher!" Imperialdramon, fighter mode began his attack. It caught Daemon squarely in the back.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled. He was finally showing signs of the battle. "Shattering Soul!"  
  
"Feral Sword!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Black Tornado!"  
  
"Tsuchi, talk to me," insisted Hoku.  
  
"Why?" she asked, still shaking. "Why do people have to hate? Why do digimon have to destroy?"  
  
"Calm down," said Hoku. She had never seen her sister so distraught before. "Don't worry. We'll beat Daemon and BlackWarGreyMon. They won't hurt anyone else."  
  
"You can't hurt BlackWarGreyMon!" exclaimed Tsuchi. "After all the help he's given today!"  
  
"What are you talking about? He is evil," said Hoku.  
  
"No, he is just lonely," said Tsuchi.  
  
"He is a killer."  
  
"He didn't hurt me."  
  
"Shadow Thunder!" Daemon attacked again. The remaining fighters shielded themselves. His attack washed over the fighters. The attack kept going; straight for Hoku and Tsuchi.  
  
BlackWarGreyMon was the only one to react fast enough. In an instant he had his shield up, blocking the attack from the two girls.  
  
"I have already given my life to save this world from creatures like you!" yelled BlackWarGreyMon. "And I will do it again! Terra Destroyer!"  
  
"Lethal Claw!" Daemon attacked BlackWarGreyMon square in the chest while his arms were raised forming his Terra Destroyer. The Lethal Claw went right through his chest. BlackWarGreyMon's expression was one of shock and pain.  
  
He collapsed. He lost his balance and fell backwards off of the cliff that the other fighters had tried so hard to avoid. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Oh, no," said Yolie, quietly.  
  
"No one deserved that," muttered Kari.  
  
"Huff," snorted TK.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," gasped Cody.  
  
"No!" cried Tsuchi. She had only been shaking before. Now the tears came.  
  
"Nova Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
The original digi-destined had finally arrived. WarGreymon, MetalGaruruMon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumom, Birdramon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi appeared.  
  
"Sorry we are late," said Matt.  
  
"We can't let there be any more casualties!" cried Tai. WarGreymon nodded in agreement. They had seen BlackWarGreyMon's fall. WarGreymon was mad. He was probably the closest one to the dark digimon.  
  
"Give up!" cried Davis.  
  
"You are out numbered!" added Sora.  
  
"Evil cannot triumph over good!" yelled Mimi.  
  
"You cannot beat me!" cried Daemon. "I will destroy you all! Shattering Soul!"  
  
"No, it is you who cannot win!" countered Joe.  
  
"The light is always strongest when it is covered in shadows!" yelled Kari.  
  
"This ends now!" finished Ken.  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Feral Sword!"  
  
"Nova Force!"  
  
"Metal Slamming!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"AGH!" screamed Daemon as he broke into data and was deleted.  
  
That battlefield was silent for a moment. Then the sound of one person crying came through.  
  
"Why?" sobbed Tsuchi.  
  
"Be brave, sister," comforted Hoku.  
  
FLASH! A bright beam of light formed in the air in front of Tsuchi.  
  
"What the?!" exclaimed Willis. The light solidified into a digivice.  
  
"Take it, Tsuchi," encouraged Hoku. Tsuchi picked the device out of the air. It was pale blue with grey trim.  
  
"Why now?" she asked.  
  
"That is the symbol for the crest of compassion," said Izzy.  
  
"Your crest appeared because you didn't want anyone to get hurt," said Sora.  
  
"But, people still got hurt," said Tsuchi. No one had an answer.  
  
"Where is her digimon?" Davis asked Ken.  
  
"It hasn't appeared yet," he answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	12. Resolution

A few days later.....  
  
Sora, Yolie and Kari landed on Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Nefertimon, meeting up with the rest of the digi-destined.  
  
"We searched the entire canyon," Sora reported. "There is no sign of BlackWarGreyMon anywhere."  
  
"Then he must really be gone," said Tai, sadly.  
  
"Unless he walked away," said Kari.  
  
"I don't know if anyone could walk away from an injury like that, as much as I hate to say it," said Yolie.  
  
"At least the digital world is safe," said Biymon. The digimon had just reverted to their usual forms.  
  
"He finally found his heart....." muttered Agumon.  
  
Yolie walked over to Izzy and Joe. "Have you seen Tsuchi or Hoku? I am supposed to meet them here."  
  
"I think I saw them over there," pointed Izzy.  
  
"Is Tsuchi OK from the battle?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Yolie.  
  
"That is why we are trying to find them," added Hawkmon.  
  
"Good luck," commented Gomamon.  
  
"Sure," muttered Yolie. Sora walked over.  
  
"Have you seen Matt anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"We must look like an information booth," commented Tentomon.  
  
"I am supposed to have dinner with him before his concert tonight," explained Sora.  
  
"Sora!" called Matt as he ran over with Gabumon.  
  
"Oh, never mind," said Sora she walked over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"I've been ready," she said with a smile and the four walked away.  
  
"So, are you going to ask her?" asked Izzy.  
  
"What? Who?" asked Joe.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Izzy who was pointing to Mimi with his eyes. Joe slowly turned scarlet.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Izzy nodded. "But what If she says no?"  
  
"Then she says no," replied Gomamon.  
  
"Not funny," snapped Joe.  
  
"Ask her, or I'll ask for you," said Gomamon.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me!" exclaimed Gomamon as he slipped away. Izzy just shook his head.  
  
"What are those two plotting?" asked Tentomon as he motioned to Ken and Willis.  
  
"We both ask, agreed," said Willis.  
  
"Sure, but you'd better not back out," said Ken.  
  
"I won't but I am worried that you will," said Willis. They, with their digimon, walked over to Kari, Yolie, and Mimi.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," greeted Mimi.  
  
"Hi, um Kari, I have something to ask you," said Willis.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"And um, Yolie," stammered Ken.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yolie.  
  
"You see, our school...." stuttered Ken. (AN/ Ken and Willis go to a special brainiac school, remember.)  
  
"It is having this dance, and we were hoping, that, well, you'd come with us," finished Willis.  
  
"It sounds like they are asking you out," giggled Mimi. Ken and Willis began to blush.  
  
"Sure," said Kari.  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"You will?!" gasped the boys. They all walked off together. Joe walked over to Mimi.  
  
"Hi, Mimi," said Joe.  
  
"Hi, Joe, you look like you have something to say," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that, if you are free tonight, that you would go to dinner with me," said Joe his face slowly turning red.  
  
"I thought you would never ask," said Mimi as she linked her arm with his. Joe was too surprised to say anything.  
  
"Hi, Izzy, where is Kari?" asked Davis as he walked over to where Izzy and Coy were working on their computer.  
  
"Taken," replied Izzy as he pointed to Willis and Kari.  
  
"What?! How dare he!" steamed Davis for a minute. Then he calmed himself down. "Have you seen Tsuchi or Hoku went to?"  
  
"No," replied Cody.  
  
That was when Tsuchi raced around the corner of a building; Hoku, Neomon, and Yulkamon on her heels. She was carrying something in her arms.  
  
"I found my digimon!" she exclaimed as she held up her digi-egg.  
  
The End 


End file.
